


В конце все начинается

by Endewald



Series: modern!AU series [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 23:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13623726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endewald/pseuds/Endewald
Summary: модерн!АУ. Действие происходит сразу после дополнения "Кровь и вино", но весь мир значительно более технологически развит.Когда в твоем телефоне заводится призрак, нельзя быть точно уверенным, сошел ли с ума ты или мир вокруг. Остается только надеяться, что все как-нибудь уладится само собой.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Кроссовер с монгольским переводчиком. Просто погуглите этого парня, это лучшее, что есть в мире. Я не шучу.  
> Плохая концовка. Детлафф, Сианна, Анна-Генриетта — все мертвы. Все мертвы. Все.  
> Присутствует некоторое количество нецензурных выражений и шутки про резиновые члены. И это уж не говоря о монгольском переводчике.  
> Берегитесь! Броманс может выпрыгнуть на вас из-за угла.  
> Упоминаются события книги, и несколько фраз завязано на знакомство именно с ними, но серьезной роли они не играют.  
> Кто-то сказал мне, что давать названия на английском языке — плохой тон, но поскольку названия придумывать я так и не научился, то теперь я просто вольно адаптирую строчки из песен. Привет группе TFK и трекам The end is where we begin и Fly on the wall.

Странности начались спустя несколько дней после боклерского инцидента — так в новостях назвали кровавую резню на улицах туссентской столицы, сухо и формально. «Инцидент».  
Слово «инцидент», считал Регис, не давало ясное представление о криках умирающих и раненых, не описывало запах крови и человеческих внутренностей, и не помогало вообразить панику, давку и многочисленные человеческие жертвы, вызванные неразберихой. Словом, с трагедией поступили так, как всегда поступают с трагедиями — показали пару выпусков новостей, слили несколько роликов на виджет.ком, которые быстренько удалили из-за зашкаливающего уровня жестокости, принялись обсуждать новые законопроекты о контроле за нечеловеческими видами — и быстро обо всем забыли.  
Кроме, конечно же, контроля за нечеловеческими видами.  
Еще одна формулировка, за которой кроется нечто куда более глубокое, обширное и болезненное — преследования, угнетение, смерти, треск автоматных очередей.  
В общем, странности начались довольно скоро, но Регис был слишком подавлен, вымотан и оглушен произошедшим, чтобы обращать на них внимание. О, держался он неплохо: тепло попрощался с Геральтом за бутылкой виски, которая не могла оказать ни на одного из них действительно яркого эффекта, пошутил несколько приличествующих случаю шуток, оставил свой номер телефона и приготовился испариться.  
— Ты ведь в порядке? — с подозрением спросил Геральт уже после того, как они пожали друг другу руки на прощание, но до того, как Регис растаял в сумерках занимающегося восхода. Для южного Туссента было удивительно прохладно.  
— Разумеется, — ответил Регис, хотя до этого момента он был уверен в том, что лгать не способен чисто органически. Этот легко сорвавшийся с его языка абсолютно очевидный обман привел его в такое смутное расположение духа, что он даже замолчал ненадолго, и только затем исправился, — Насколько это возможно в данных обстоятельствах, друг мой.  
Геральт ничего не ответил, потому что отвечать тут было нечего. Детлафф был мертв, Туссент был в трауре, Регис был парией, конец разговора.  
— Пиши, — коротко попросил Геральт, и они разошлись. За это Регис его и любил — за лаконичность, деловитость и отсутствие какого-либо желания лезть другим в душу, тем более что у вампиров ее никогда и не наблюдалось. Геральт не разглагольствовал, он просто отправлялся за тобой на другой конец Континента, говорил: «Привет» и оставался рядом до последнего, лояльный и безотказный, как кольт.  
Просто сейчас Регису никакая поддержка не требовалось, а что ему требовалось, он точно не знал. Знал он только, что ему точно было не нужно: это телефон, который сам собой набирает сообщения, да еще и зловредно их рассылает.  
«Регис, — говорила ответная СМС Геральта, — я, конечно, просил тебя не пропадать с радаров, но что это за нахрен?»  
«Прошу прощения, — кратко объяснил Регис в ответ, — должно быть, телефон сам включился в кармане».  
«Что у тебя со словарем Т9 в таком-то случае?»  
«Возможно, — предположил Регис, — восстание машин. Или же невероятнейшее совпадение. Сорок мартышек, мой друг, могут случайно воспроизвести философский трактат Высоготы. У меня самолет».  
Геральт замолчал, и Регис промотал переписку наверх.  
«Еще не ел, но еще не был съеден, но еще не был съеден, но еще не был съеден, еще не стал новорожденным».  
Текст казался абсолютно бессмысленным — и одновременно с этим каким-то парадоксальным образом словно обладающим своей собственной, исключительно зловредной волей.  
Невероятнейшее совпадение.  
Регис потер красные воспаленные глаза и перевел телефон в авиа-режим.  
«Еще не стал новорожденным», — почему-то произнес у него в голове голос мертвого Детлаффа, и тогда его передернуло.

Второй раз это произошло уже в Диллингене, куда Регису возвращаться на самом деле ужасно не хотелось. Как славно было еще всего-то лет сто назад, со всеми этими легко подделываемыми документами, со всеми этими отсутствующими камерами, навигаторами, таможенными проверками, электронными подписями и архивами! Ты мог в любой момент исчезнуть, и пустое место, оставшееся после тебя, затянулось бы бесследно и без вопросов, и так же без вопросов и без следов ты мог возникнуть где угодно еще.  
Кроме того, тебе не приходилось отвечать на вопросы, почему у тебя нет ни одного селфи. Ответ: «Потому, что ваша аппаратура никогда не сможет меня зафиксировать», как правило, был слишком рискованным. О том, как сложно менять в таких условиях паспорт, и говорить не стоило, потому что Региса от одной мысли дрожь пробирала.  
Одним словом, он, может, и был бы рад оказаться подальше от места, каждой своей улицей хранящего незримый отпечаток Детлаффа, словно бы взирающего на него с немым укором, но отпуск практически подошел к концу, и его ждали мертвые.  
В морге, как всегда, было прохладно (наверное, Регис температуру чувствовал плохо, поэтому ориентироваться мог только на показания очевидцев), тихо и немноголюдно — если, конечно, не считать тел. Их Регис не считал.  
В общем и целом, квалификация Региса, полученная за долгие столетия практики, позволяла ему заниматься практически чем угодно — хирургия, терапевтика, патанатомия, множество крайне интересных и полезных для человечества областей медицины — но прогресс на месте не стоял, на месте стоял только он сам, Регис, и поделать с этим ничего не мог. Вампиру в залитой светом операционной, в больнице, в окружении множества людей и зеркал, в приемной, полной самых разнообразных и иногда очень догадливых личностей, делать было нечего. Морг — другое дело. Рассеянный свет, стирающий тени любые, а не только его собственную, матовый пол, не слишком любознательные сотрудники — все это было для него безопасным. Скрывающим его странности.  
А если кто их и замечал, то ничего не говорил — танаталогия отчего-то оказалась наукой очень объединяющей, прямо-таки по-семейному дружелюбной, и любой из его коллег был готов не только поменяться сменой, или, скажем, составить компанию в баре, но и закрыть глаза на то, как Регис в очередной раз, не подумав, голыми руками хватает инструмент из автоклава и не испытывает от этого ни малейшего дискомфорта.  
Поначалу, Регис, конечно, немного расстраивался — в своей обычной сдержанной манере, но со временем приучил себя относиться философски. Ему нравилось работать с людьми, помогать людям — и, пожалуй, с его перспективы человека живого от человека мертвого отделял всего лишь ничтожный срок в несколько десятков лет, пролетающих быстрее, чем ты успеешь щелкнуть пальцами. Ничего не изменилось.  
Кроме того, работающий в морге вампир — это такой потрясающий, грандиозный банал, что над этим просто невозможно было не смеяться.  
— Разве у тебя нет еще трех дней отгула? — удивился Юстас вместо приветствия.  
— Я почувствовал неодолимую тягу к работе, — объяснил Регис, который не мог найти себе места в квартире. — Кроме того, нет ничего более безнадежного, как развлечения по плану, так зачем же себя сдерживать подобными рамками?  
— Оно и видно, что развлечения у тебя не задались, — кратко заметил Юстас.  
— Прошу прощения?  
— На тебе лица нет.  
Регис понятия не имел, есть ли на нем лицо или нет ли на нем лица, поскольку установить это мог исключительно при помощи чужих ремарок, и соответствующий вывод он сделал.  
— Ну да, — пожал он плечами. — Не задались.  
И на этом они, к счастью, закончили.  
Вот примерно через несколько часов после этого странность случилась еще раз.  
— Инфаркт миокарда, вызванный закупоркой coronaria sinistra, — постановил Регис, бросая окровавленный инструмент в поддон.  
— Записал, — сказал Юстас. — Бог ты мой, Регис, да сделай ты что-нибудь со своим телефоном!  
Телефон отчаянно пищал.  
— Наверное, разрядился, — недоуменно произнес Регис, сдирая с рук тонкие латексные перчатки и направляясь к столу. — Сейчас я…  
Он застыл, недоверчиво уставившись на экран.  
— Регис?  
«Сообщение не доставлено. Повторить?»  
«Сообщение не доставлено. Повторить?»  
«Сообщение не доставлено. Повторить?»  
«Сообщение не доставлено. Повторить?»  
«Сообщение не…»  
Регис провел пальцем по сенсору, пролистывая бесконечные системные ошибки.  
«Сообщение не доставлено. Повторить?»  
— Регис, я обычно не люблю говорить такое людям, тем более, тебе…  
«Сообщение не доставлено. Повторить?»  
— Но твое поведение становится все стремнее и стремнее каждую минуту.  
«Сообщение не доставлено. Повторить?»  
— Да скажи ты что-нибудь!  
«Это первый раз, когда у меня был новый день, но я еще не уверен».  
— Тем более мне? — переспросил Регис натянутым голосом. Он смотрел в правый верхний угол экрана, туда, где мигал значок «нет сети».  
Плиньк!  
«Сообщение не доставлено. Повторить?»  
— Ну, — неопределенно произнес Юстас, — ты у нас вообще натура… Загадочная. Да что случилось-то?  
— Загадочная, — повторил Регис, отключая телефон. — Ничего. Какой-то вирус пытается рассылать спам. Я просто задумался. Ничего не случилось.  
Когда он отвернулся от стола, то понял, что ему не поверил никто — кажется, включая даже лежащий на столе распотрошенный труп.  
— Ну да, — сказал Юстас. — Ладненько.  
Ладненько, подумал Регис. Вот уж действительно. Ладненько.


	2. Chapter 2

Телефон Регис не включал два дня и даже для верности вытащил из него аккумулятор. Он понятия не имел, что происходит, и, честно говоря, знать не хотел совершенно. Был ли это вирус, ожившее программное обеспечение или просто на редкость удачный системный сбой, Регис предпочитал не иметь с ним никакого дела, потому что это, чем бы оно не являлось — это вызывало у него холодок по спине. Такой бывает, когда ты входишь в темный переулок после того, как закончил с марафоном фильмов ужасов.  
Наверное. Со страхом у Региса тоже были типично видовые проблемы, но он где-то читал, что с точки зрения людей метафора была неплоха.  
Сам же он испытывал подобное только один раз — когда Вильгефорц разорвал и уничтожил его тело, на долгие месяцы отправив в ледяное безмолвие смерти, которой не было конца. Сейчас ему казалось, что смерть снова смотрит на него, издевательски склонив голову к плечу.  
К компьютеру Регис тоже не подходил. На всякий случай он игнорировал и телевизор. Ему в голову пришло и перестать пользоваться лифтом, но это была уже совсем клиника — к тому же, что жил Регис на шестнадцатом этаже. Краем сознания Регис понимал, что ему следовало бы со всем этим разобраться, а не возвращаться в приятный доглобализационный мир, но на деле он просто приходил на работу, копался в трупах, перешучивался со своим напарником, возвращался домой, с опаской обходил скорбно молчащий телефон по дуге, ложился на кровать и ждал, когда снова можно будет заняться работой. Если бы в мире существовал психотерапевт, консультирующий вампиров, то он бы наверняка сказал, что Регис пребывает в депрессии. Регис себя в депрессии не то чтобы чувствовал — просто когда он пытался напрячься и подумать о чем-то еще, кроме механических, с годами полностью автоматизированных действий, в голове не оставалось ничего, кроме холодной пустоты.  
Детлафф был мертв, а его телефон слал очень подозрительные и очень, как бы метко сказал Юстас, стремные сообщения.  
Ладненько.  
Ввиду всего этого, когда утром третьего дня Регис вдруг обнаружил свой компьютер включенным, ему стало очень не по себе. Если бы он не был личностью очень спокойной, уравновешенной и сохраняющей присутствие духа в любой ситуации, он наверняка бы заорал и выронил из рук чашку с кофе, но поскольку Регис был Регисом, он только вздрогнул.  
Медленно поставив на стол чашку, Регис осторожно подкрался к светящемуся в полумраке экрану компьютера, словно боялся, что он его укусит. Все выглядело… Прилично. Никаких загадочных сообщений. Никаких файлов на рабочем столе. Никаких, в конце концов, обоев с мертвыми девочками — или что там должно появляться в качестве обоев, когда твоя техника заражена паранормальным файлом, как в тех исключительно нелепых страшных историях с форумов. Ничего. Просто запущенная сессия, и все.  
— Перебои с электричеством, — вслух сказал Регис. — Например.  
Компьютер не ответил.  
Регис немного пришел в себя, подтянул поближе стул, сел. Более глубокое изучение ничего подозрительного также не выявило, так что Регис облегченно вздохнул, вроде как повеселел, и даже запустил браузер.  
Ничего.  
— Ладненько, — сказал он. — Тьфу ты, привязалось.  
Страница в плейсворде приветливо мигала двумя неотвеченными сообщениями и одним запросом на добавление в друзья. Регис потянулся за оставленной чашкой и кликнул на уведомление.  
«Привет, — писал ему Геральт Ривийский, — дружище. Серьезно, соцсеть? Я поражаюсь твоей современности. Не хочу показаться назойливым, но учитывая обстоятельства нашей последней встречи, снова слинять на семь лет тебе не удастся. Подай хоть какие-то признаки жизни, иначе я сочту, что ты трагично удавился и тебе требуется помощь.  
P.S. В каком-то роде я детектив. Серьезно, не заставляй меня выяснять, где ты живешь».  
Ладно, это было достаточно безобидно.  
«Все в порядке, у меня сломался телефон. Буду благодарен, если все вокруг перестанут подозревать меня в самодеструктивных порывах, поскольку звучит это несколько оскорбительно по отношению к моему самолюбию и исключительной воли к жизни.  
P.S. Я вампир и у меня почти пятьсот лет опыта в исчезновении. Думаю, у нас могло бы выйти неплохое соревнование».  
Окончательно успокоившись, Регис закрыл диалог, и вот тогда он все-таки облился кофе.  
«Не забывай, что ты ничего не смог сделать», — гласила ровная строчка текста, отправленная Регису с его же аккаунта два часа сорок семь минут назад.  
Он поставил чашку на стол, чуть не промахнувшись мимо, и выдернул провод из розетки.

Вечером после работы Регис домой не пошел. Еще несколько лет назад, помнил он, всего-то, может быть, десять или пятнадцать, вокруг только и было, что разнообразных интернет-кафе. И где?  
Ответа от вселенной, разумеется, не последовало. Регис не переставал изумляться, как стремительно меняется мир, за которым он упорно не поспевал. Нет, Регис, конечно, умел пользоваться электрокофеваркой, или смартфоном, или выходить в сеть, мог записать передачу, пока его не было дома (или это уже тоже устарело?), или переустановить операционную систему, или разобраться вообще в чем угодно, в чем бы ему захотелось, но технологии развивались так быстро, что он даже не успевал этого замечать. Большей частью ему оставалось только растерянно оглядываться и вопрошать: «И где?»  
В конце концов, он зашел в библиотеку.  
Первое, что он набрал в поисковике, было: «что делать если твоя техника одержима». Не было ничего удивительного в том, что на него вывалился целый ворох крипи-паст и список контактов сомнительных спиритологов. Никаких дельных советов не нашлось даже на сайте с инструкциями, где можно было найти практически все — начиная от советов, как правильнее бриться, заканчивая правилами общения с людьми, больными диссоциативным расстройством личности.  
Чародеи, дело вот в чем, в одном сходились точно: духи не захватывают технику. Они ее портят. Ничто сверхъестественное не сможет терроризировать тебя идиотическими смсками.  
И Регис это, конечно же, знал.  
Со смутным душевным волнением он залогинился в плейсворд, и почувствовал, как сердце подступило к горлу, когда увидел очередное уведомление о непрочитанном сообщении. К счастью, это был Геральт.  
«Ок», — говорил Геральт примерно часов эдак пять назад. Спустя две минуты он добавил: «Извини». Спустя еще минуту он присовокупил: «Я не это имел в виду».  
Регис, опять же, понятия не имел, что он там имел в виду, и сейчас его это интересовало минимально, поскольку вокруг него творилась какая-то чертовщина, и он не представлял, что ему со всем этим делать. Казалось бы, вот перед ним борец с чудовищами и призраками, разрушитель проклятий, герой Боклера, спаситель девиц в беде, непревзойденный и знаменитый Геральт Ривийский, полный стремления помогать, бери и используй. Вот только диалог, который мысленно пытался воспроизвести в своей голове Регис, каждый раз как-то не клеился, вроде:  
— У меня завелся полтергейст.  
— Он бьет посуду?  
— Нет, он пишет СМС.  
Или там:  
— Вокруг меня происходит что-то странное.  
— Вещи пропадают со своих мест, а в воздухе пахнет гнилью?  
— Нет, я сам себе присылаю сообщения в плейсворде.  
Или…  
Короче, все эти диалоги кончались сакраментальным: «Регис, ты не пробовал провериться у врача?»  
Потому что, и мы вновь неизменно возвращаемся к одному простому правилу: духи не взаимодействуют с техникой. Электричество и магия исключают друг друга, как огонь и вода, и если их смешать, в обоих случаях выйдет только большой бум и много пара.  
«Если я решу удавиться, ты узнаешь первым, — как-то машинально напечатал Регис. Он даже в экран не особенно смотрел, занятый собственными мыслями. — Извини, много работы».  
Вы действительно хотите выйти?  
Да.  
Закончить сеанс?  
Да.  
Вы действительно хотите завершить работу?  
Да, черт возьми.  
— Нашли, что искали? — спросила приветливая библиотекарь, когда он уже почти вышел за дверь.  
— Увы, нет, — честно ответил Регис, и улыбка у него была какая-то потерянная.

В собственную квартиру Регис возвращался, как на поле боя. Казалось, что-то притаилось в её углах, что-то злобное, молчаливое и неумолимое.  
Самое печальное во всем этом было то, что Регису, судя по всему, вовсе не казалось.  
Сначала он думал было попросить ночную смену в морге, но вид у него последние дни был настолько пришибленный, что его, конечно же, выгнали отдыхать.  
Друзей у Региса и не было — таких, по крайней мере, к которым можно было бы заявиться в одиннадцать ночи, и он слишком устал, чтобы в самом деле планировать провести ночь на скамейке в парке всего лишь из-за странно ведущей себя техники — в чем, как пытался убедить себя Регис, на самом деле не было ничего ужасающего.  
Кроме того, повторял себе Регис, я не буду сбегать из собственного дома. Я не буду сбегать из собственного дома. Я не... Я не понимаю, что со мной случилось, измученно закончил он мысль.  
Он отчаянно пытался выкопать прежнего себя из-под толстого слоя вины, беспокойства, отрицания и какого-то тупого онемения, встряхнуться и с энтузиазмом встретить все новое и неизведанное, как он делал всегда, но в голове ничего не задерживалось.  
Дом был тих, молчалив, неподвижен и на первый взгляд безобиден, но Регис ему больше не доверял. Стараясь держаться от всего хоть сколько-нибудь электронного подальше, он прошел в спальню, плотно прикрыл за собой дверь и попытался сделать вид, что все абсолютно нормально. Абсолютно, совершенно, восхитительно нормально.  
— Черт, — сказал Регис в потолок, хотя обыкновенно он не ругался. — Черт возьми.  
Облегчения ему это не принесло.  
Когда Регис проснулся от шума в соседней комнате, было темно. Отлично налаженные внутренние часы подсказали ему, что время едва ли с час как перевалило за полночь.  
Он медленно сел, немного послушал неразборчивый голос из-за стены, и, в конце концов, толкнул дверь.  
Это был телевизор.  
Влекомый неким чувством обреченности и предназначенности — и немного, все же, любопытством — Регис сделал несколько шагов вперед.  
Каналы с тихим щелчком переключались сами собой. Ночная сетка вещания местами уже подошла к концу, какие-то каналы у Региса и вовсе не были настроены, и звук то и дело прерывался сухим механическим треском.  
Картинка несколько раз мигнула. Регис смотрел.  
— ...день, — произнесла белокурая девушка с экрана, и по странно редуцированной интонации Регис понял, что первым словом, скорее всего, было «добрый».  
Щелчок. Треск.  
— Годовщины, — сказал седеющий эльф.  
Щелчок. Щелчок. Щелчок.  
— Смерти, — прошептала полураздетая девица на порноканале, призванная, должно быть, изображать некромантку.  
Щелчок. Треск. Щелчок.  
— Твоего друга, — произнес с экрана маленький мальчик, и Регис отшатнулся.  
Каналы продолжали сменяться в, казалось бы, хаотичном порядке.  
— Не забудь, — слезно попросила его героиня какой-то любовной драмы.  
— Что ты... — гневно начал мужчина в военной форме.  
— Ничего не, — буднично произнес ученого вида джентльмен.  
— Смог сделать, — уверенно закончила диктор припозднившихся новостей.  
Щелчок.  
Треск.  
Регис, честное слово, всего лишь хотел выдернуть провод из розетки, но когда он пришел в себя, то обнаружил, что уронил телевизор, и теперь на его матрице красовалась широкая трещина, а на корпусе были видны следы когтей. Телевизор тихо шипел статикой.  
Регис посмотрел на ладони, попытался заставить себя успокоиться, выйти из состояния частичной трансформации, но пока что у него даже восстановить дыхание не выходило.  
Вспыхнул свет.  
Включился кондиционер — Регис понятия не имел, зачем ему кондиционер, он просто тут всегда был, зашумел электрический чайник, запищала микроволновка, давно уже позабытый городской телефон зашелся раздражающей трелью, заныла пожарная сигнализация. Окруженный взбесившейся техникой, Регис издал низкое глухое рычание, одним движением оказался у распределительного щитка и яростно щёлкнул тумблером.  
Все затихло, и Регис для верности перерезал провод прямо голыми руками, зашипел, когда его болезненно тряхнуло током.  
— Я не хотел, — рявкнул он в темную пустоту ставшей очень чужой квартиры. — Я сделал то, что должен был!  
И никто, конечно, не ответил.  
Пошатываясь, Регис добрался до дивана перед разбитым телевизором.  
На рассвете он поднялся с места, надел чистую рубашку и отправился на работу.


	3. Chapter 3

Вампиры, в общем-то, во сне острой нужды не испытывали. Вампиры вообще ни в чем нужды не испытывали — их тела были всего лишь оболочкой, необходимой для операций с реальностью физической, оболочкой, подчиняющейся силе воли, оболочкой постоянно самообновляющейся и регенерирующей без какого-либо внешнего воздействия.  
Просто конкретно сейчас у Региса с силой воли возникли кое-какие проблемы. Ошарашенный, расстроенный и растерянный, он определенно пребывал в упадке сил душевных — и физических, значит, тоже. Тут-то его оболочка и восстала.   
В итоге до самого обеда он оставался в состоянии вялом и настроении скверном, и, к тому же, ужасно хотел спать. Бледный как полотно и нетипично молчаливый, Регис, стараясь не зевать, старательно изучал новых пациентов, тер воспаленные глаза рукой, пил кофе и делал вид, что у него похмелье.  
Когда поток жертв ДТП наконец-то иссяк и все пошли съесть по бургеру, Регис утомленно опустился на стул, положил голову на столешницу и с чистой совестью выключился, потому что никаких сил сохранять бодрость духа и тела у него уже не было.  
Вампиры, может, и могли обойтись без внешней подпитки, но пределы были и у них, и Регис, все ещё толком не оправившийся от сражения с Вильгефорцом, тем более еще не до конца пришедший в себя после схватки с Детлаффом, и уж совершенно точно даже не начавший хотя бы приближаться к норме после битвы с электроприборами, ощущал, что все это для него совсем уж чересчур.  
Пожалуй, ему действительно нужна была помощь — и, возможно, психиатрическая.  
Очнулся он от того, что Юстас тряс его за плечо.   
— Регис! Слушай, ты можешь рассказать, что стряслось.   
Краем сознания Регис отметил, что вопроса в этом вопросе отчего-то не звучало. Юстас протянул ему картонный стаканчик с кофе, и Регис благодарно прикончил его в три глотка.   
— Я не выспался, — ответил он со всей честностью человека, спавшего два часа. Юстас раздраженно вздохнул и со скрежетом придвинул стул.   
— Слушай, мы тебя никому не выдадим, ясно?   
Регис немного поразмыслил над этим.   
— Честно говоря, нет, — признался он. — Мне не очень ясно.   
— Если тебе нужна какая-то помощь, или спрятаться, или...   
— Сегодня с утра меня атаковала плита, — сообщил Регис. — Но что-то мне подсказывает, что ты не это имеешь в виду.  
— Мы и так знаем, — упорно продолжал Юстас. — Хватит уже.   
Регису показалось, что он попал в театр абсурда, причем на главную роль, причем текст пьесы ему отчего-то не выдали. Он просто тупо смотрел на Юстаса и пытался понять, откуда он знает про его проблемы с техникой, и почему это вызывает такой ажиотаж. Может, он снова пропустил что-то важное в мире? Может, кругом техника ведет себя как спятившая, и он вообще зря переживает?   
— Про плиту знаете? — беспомощно переспросил Регис.   
— Да о чем ты блин вообще?! — вспылил Юстас.   
— О плите, — стоял на своем Регис. — То есть, нет. Я о том, что вокруг меня происходят очень странные вещи, и я понятия не имею, что мне с ними делать, и мне страшно спать в собственном доме. А вот о чем говоришь ты, я пытаюсь понять последние три минуты, и с каждой твоей фразой ясно мне все меньше и меньше.  
На честном и доброжелательном лице Юстаса отобразилось крайней степени смущение.   
— Я, эээ... Я думал, у тебя возникли проблемы, ну, — он неопределенно помахал в воздухе руками, — легальностью, знаешь.  
Ударная доза кофеина и сахара наконец-то добралась до нервной системы Региса, и к нему неожиданно вернулась способность мыслить.   
— А. О боже. Ты про комиссию по делам нечеловеческих видов. Черт. Ты подумал, что я попал в проблемы... Нет. Ничего подобного. Но это значит, что... Ладно. Как долго вы в курсе?  
Некоторое время они молча друг на друга смотрели.   
— Эмиель, — наконец, нетипично ласковым для себя голосом произнес Юстас, — ты работаешь тут тридцать лет, но еще ни разу не менял документы. Ты никогда не фотографируешься и никогда нормально не улыбаешься. Ты постоянно хлещешь кипяток из кулера. У нас тут полированные металлические инструменты примерно везде. И, наконец, я готов поклясться, что своими глазами видел, как ты загипнотизировал Натаниэля. И это не говоря о том, что ты постоянно ноешь, что эпоха Возрождения была лучше. Как думаешь, как давно мы в курсе, что ты вампир?  
— А, — произнес изрядно огорченный Регис, которому нравилось думать, что он неплохо справляется. — Ну да.   
— Ну да, — согласился Юстас. — А теперь — что за ахинею ты несешь о плитах?   
И Регис рассказал. Деваться-то ему было некуда.

— Почему вы ничего не сказали? — спросил Регис, когда они уже курили на заднем дворе. Вообще-то, Регис никогда раньше не курил, но, с другой стороны, раньше в его жизни никогда и не случалось, чтобы за какую-то неделю он успел посмотреть на массовую резню (за которую он был в какой-то мере ответственен, никак не мог он об этом перестать думать), убить своего лучшего друга и подвергнуться акту агрессии со стороны научно-технического прогресса. — Я же старался, между прочим.  
— Потому мы и не говорили, — заметил Юстас. — Ты так старался, что как-то неловко было тебя расстраивать. Мы решили тебя не смущать. Я бы и так ничего не говорил, но…  
— Но решил, что меня выследили и мне нужна помощь, — закончил Регис. — Спасибо.  
— Ну да. Особенно после Боклера.  
— Боклерский инцидент, — задумчиво произнес Регис. — М-да. Возможно, если все не уляжется… В общем, мне и правда придется исчезнуть.  
— Кое-кто начал волноваться, — сказал Юстас, глядя прямо перед собой. — Потому что, знаешь, ты уехал, когда все началось.  
Регис молчал.  
— Потом, правда, до некоторых дошло, что на момент первых смертей ты был еще в Диллингене. И затем ты вернулся. Живой.  
Регис молчал.  
— Значит, ты не мог быть к этому причастен. Верно?  
— Детлафф был моим другом, — с неохотой сказал Регис. — Очень близким другом. Мне нужно было уехать, чтобы это… Остановить. Помочь ему.  
Настала очередь Юстаса молчать.  
— Нам с Геральтом пришлось… Мы разобрались с этим.  
— С самым массовым актом иновидного терроризма в новейшей истории, — без какой-либо интонации уточнил Юстас.  
— Мы разобрались с этим, — повторил Регис. — Детлафф мертв. Он больше никому не причинит вреда.  
— Мне жаль, — сказал Юстас, очевидно, поскольку ему нужно было что-то сказать на то, что его старый коллега и приятель был другом чудовища, разнесшего полгорода, и теперь это чудовище мертво.  
— Знаешь, — неожиданно для себя сказал Регис, который, вообще-то, планировал никогда об этом не говорить, — высшего вампира убить невозможно. Только если ты сам не вампир. Мы единственные, кто способен уничтожить друг друга. Я это сделал. Я убил Детлаффа, и потом началось, ну, все это.  
Юстас посмотрел на него впервые за все время разговора.  
— Почему?  
— Что — почему? Потому что он представлял угрозу, потому что я должен был это прекратить, потому что я обязан был не допустить, чтобы кто-то еще умер, потому что Детлафф не остановился бы, пока не расквитался с Сианной, и были бы еще жертвы, и я был единственным, кто мог не дать этому случиться. Что значит почему? Что еще я мог сделать?  
— Мне жаль, — повторил Юстас — на сей раз действительно с сочувствием. Регис кивнул. — Ладно. Ты говоришь, что убил своего близкого друга, и после этого начались странности. Не хочу показаться недоверчивым, но ты не думаешь, что… — Юстас запнулся, и Регис закончил вместо него.  
— Ты хочешь сказать, не думаю ли я, что у меня на почве чувства вины крыша поехала.  
Юстас неловко пожал плечами.  
— Нет, — сказал Регис. — Честно говоря, нет. Видишь ли, если бы у меня крыша поехала, скорее всего, это стало бы заметно. Объясняю. Понимаешь ли, будь я сумасшедшим, скорее всего, я бы не мог себя контролировать и, вероятно, уже проявил бы это в весьма разрушительной — для существа с моими способностями почти любое действие весьма разрушительное — манере. Попросту говоря, поскольку вокруг меня нет ни трупов, ни массовых разрушений, а меня не пытаются заснять на камеру удивленные прохожие, я практически наверняка полностью, кристально, абсолютно точно психически здоров. Мы либо сохраняем рассудок, либо не сохраняем конечности прикрепленными к телу — в виду реакции наших соседей по континенту. Нет, Юстас, я в порядке. Это с реальностью что-то не так.  
Воцарилось очередное молчание.  
— Диалог пошел не в ту сторону, — кратко откомментировал Регис. — Я не планирую сходить с ума, а если вдруг почувствую в себе подобную склонность, то немедленно самоудалюсь в самую тихую и немноголюдную точку в пространстве. Я просто говорю, что… Я расстроен, я чувствую себя виноватым, я подавлен и разочарован, но не настолько, чтобы начать галлюцинировать.  
— Ладно, — сказал Юстас, щелчком пальцев выкидывая окурок подальше. — Пойдем посмотрим на твою проклятую квартиру.

— Оно что, и свет отрубило? — бесплодно пощелкал выключателем Юстас.  
— Кхм, нет, — сказал Регис. Он стоял перед порогом квартиры, отчего-то не в силах шагнуть внутрь. — Я самолично отключил электричество.  
Юстас щелкнул фонариком и присвистнул.  
— Да, — язвительно протянул он, разглядывая порванные провода и зазубренные царапины на щитке, — я вижу, как ты отлично держишь себя в руках, Регис.  
— Я подвергся осаде со стороны множества электробытовых приборов, — несколько чопорно ответил крайне смутившийся Регис. — Возможно, я приложил несколько больше усилий, чем было необходимо, но хочу отметить, что человеческие постройки в принципе невероятно хлипкие.  
— М-да? — Юстас пнул стену. Регис подавил желание сделать то же самое, но с большим эффектом.  
— Друг мой, я примерно раз в десять сильнее самого физически развитого представителя вашего несомненно достойного общества. Завязывай с попытками якобы невзначай упрекнуть меня в психической нестабильности. Как минимум потому, что если ты вдруг прав, мы оба не хотели бы, чтобы ты меня провоцировал.  
Честно говоря, Регис не имел в виду ничего угрожающего, но Юстас все равно испуганно замолчал. Иногда Регис попросту не понимал, где заканчивается вежливое и логичное предупреждение и начинается акт устрашающей вербальной агрессии. Возможно, думал Регис, возможно, практически все, что может сказать существо, превосходящее тебя по физическим параметрам во множество раз, звучит устрашающе. Возможно, именно потому с людьми у него не складывается. Не исключено.  
— Ладно, — сказал Юстас после паузы. — Мы, знаешь ли, не можем ничего проверить, пока тут ничего не работает. Вызывай электрика.  
— В этом нет нужды, — Регис все-таки заставил себя сделать шаг вперед, и принялся копаться в электрощитке. — У меня достаточно богатый опыт в инженерии. Нет, в этой штуке нужды тоже нет. Честно говоря, в данный момент твой фонарь меня скорее слепит. По происхождению своему я ночной хищник… Вот и все, — Регис закончил ловко скручивать порванные провода и щелкнул тумблером.  
Пискнула сигнализация. Вновь зашумел чайник. Что-то проворчал кондиционер. В остальном все было удивительно мирно — но Регис все равно поежился.  
Юстас захлопнул дверь, прошел в гостиную, вновь удивленно присвистнул.  
— Телевизор — это ты тоже случайно? — все-таки не сдержался он.  
— Я был в ужасе, — спокойно сказал Регис. — Это эмоция, которую я испытываю крайне редко. Долгие сотни лет я был уверен, что в принципе на нее не способен, и полагаю, до сих пор я точно не уверен, как именно с ней необходимо справляться.  
— Ты не испытываешь страх? — удивленно переспросил Юстас. — Везет же.  
— Раньше не испытывал. Сейчас… С трудом. Нам нет в этом нужды, нас почти невозможно убить, как ты помнишь. Ваши механизмы обучения на нас не работают. Я могу испытывать тревогу, или беспокойство, или растерянность — но страх… Это слишком человеческая эмоция. Слишком связанная с предчувствием смерти, конечности, потерянности — того, с чем мы почти никогда не сталкиваемся.  
Юстас молчал, и по его лицу было заметно, что ему гораздо лучше жилось без необходимости изучать ксенопсихологию. Однако другом он был неплохим, а потому оставался на позиции до последнего.  
— Ладно, где твой телефон?  
Регис ужасно не хотел этого делать, но все-таки в этом весь смысл и был, так что он смиренно подключил разрядившийся телефон к сети, ввел пароль и вручил его Юстасу.  
— Я, пожалуй, заварю чаю. Делай с ним, что хочешь.  
— А порно с вампирками у тебя на нем есть? — полюбопытствовал Юстас ему в спину.  
— Это я приму за свидетельство твоего волнения и милостиво не буду комментировать. Для протокола: нет.  
Очевидно нервничающий Юстас, кажется, устыдился и молча принялся листать историю сообщений.

— Ну? — поинтересовался Регис, когда Юстас сел за обеденный стол напротив и потянулся к своей чашке чая. Затем он небрежно бросил телефон через столешницу.  
— Ну, — сказал Юстас, — сообщения действительно есть. Я и приложение в плейсворде проверил. С этим не поспоришь. Просто…  
— Этого недостаточно, — кивнул Регис. — Я мог сделать это сам, скажем, в бессознательном состоянии.  
— Сомнабулизм, — подтвердил Юстас. — Слушай, подумай сам. Магия не входит в контакт с техникой, магия ее отвергает. Ломает. Портит. Сообщения, которые ты посылал? Ты каждый раз либо спал, либо просто очень устал… Да у тебя после твоего отпуска постоянно такой вид, как будто ты все эти две недели не спал. Телевизор? Ты сам говорил, что он тебя разбудил. Это мог быть просто кошмар.  
Регис молчал.  
— Ты врач, — жестко сказал Юстас. — Причем врач, я полагаю, с куда большим опытом практики, чем мой. Ты знаешь, что так бывает. Ты сам это предположил, значит, ты уже и так все понимаешь. Сходи к специалисту.  
— К какому? — мрачно спросил Регис. Он встал, машинально налил себе воды из чайника в стакан. — К какому врачу, Юстас, мне сходить? Мой мозг устроен не так, как человеческий. Психика тоже. Даже если бы я не боялся, что это поставит мое существование под угрозу — ни у кого нет соответствующей квалификации, чтобы меня лечить, если я действительно не в себе.  
— Можно… — начал было Юстас, но в этот момент стекло, не рассчитанное на высокие температуры, лопнуло в руках Региса с громким щелчком. Он сердито зашипел, сунул окровавленную руку под холодную воду из крана. Юстас обеспокоенно подошел поближе и теперь с изумлением наблюдал, как края пореза медленно стягиваются. — Ого. У тебя действительно невероятный регенерационный фактор.  
— Я могу отрастить себе новую руку за несколько часов, — все еще мрачным тоном сказал Регис. — И нет, прости, но я не позволю это изучать, даже не смотри на меня так.  
Юстас рассмеялся.  
— Что большой удар для науки. Послушай, ты что это, действительно не чувствуешь температуры? Там же натурально кипяток был.  
— Температуру чувствую, — признался Регис, вытирая зажившую ладонь полотенцем. — Но крайне приблизительно. Экстремальные температуры для меня не страшны, и потому их как нечто… сверх-температурное, можно сказать, я не ощущаю. Наверное, абсолютный ноль по Кельвину мог бы меня убить… Сверхвысокие температуры, скажем, в несколько десятков тысяч градусов, точно могут. Но в обычных условиях подобное недостижимо, а остальное я не всегда отмечаю.  
Они вернулись за стол.  
— Как это вообще работает? — полюбопытствовал Юстас.  
— Ну, — начал Регис, — у нас нет души. В привычном вам, человеческом понимании, у нас нет отдельного энергетического контура, населяющего оболочку. — Он сложил руки ладонями друг к другу, словно в молитвенном жесте. — Так выглядит ваша связь между телом и духом. Легко разрывается, — и он развел руки в стороны. — Так же с точки зрения спиритуализма выглядим мы, — и Регис переплел пальцы в плотный замок. — Неразрывная связь. Сознание и есть тело. Тело и есть сознание. Пока живо одно, будет жить другое. Пока сознание живо, тело будет бесконечно восстанавливаться до исходного вида, подпитываемое энергией тонкого плана — если, конечно, есть, из чего восстанавливать. Если же и этого не осталось, сознание будет бесконечно приковано к одной точке — пока кто-то моего вида не поделится частью себя. Частью своей крови. Частью своего сознания. Потому только вампир может уничтожить вампира до конца. Только мы можем нанести окончательный удар. Стереть разум навсегда. Детлафф спас мою жизнь, я же уничтожил его — принцип один, результат разный.  
Юстас открыл рот, и в этот момент забытый на столе телефон издал звучный «плиньк!» отправленного сообщения.  
— Посмотри, — попросил Регис напряженным голосом. — Пожалуйста.  
Юстас медленно взял телефон в руки с таким видом, словно он был заражен вирусом Катрионы.  
— «Остальная часть дня», — процитировал Юстас, — «Выходной день на всю оставшуюся жизнь». Отправлено Геральту Ривийскому. Что за афоризмы для бедных?  
— Понятия не имею, — устало сказал Регис. — Может быть, оно испытывает затруднение с построением предложений в пределах нейросети. Я не подходил к телефону. Он все это время был тут, на виду. Я этого не делал, ты сам видел. Это… чем бы оно ни было — настоящее, Юстас.  
— Да, — ответил он. — Черт возьми. Да.  
Телефон снова плинькнул.  
— Тебе ответили, — сказал Юстас, подвинув его поближе к Регису.  
«Надо полагать, твой карман снова наносит ответный удар? Это становится довольно нелепым, Регис».  
«Нет, — честно напечатал Регис. — Я же сказал, что он сломался. Выкину-ка я его, пожалуй. Извини».   
И вытащил аккумулятор, прежде чем успело бы случиться что-нибудь еще.  
Они посидели молча еще немного. Потом еще.  
— Ты сказал, что Детлафф воскресил тебя, — наконец, проговорил Юстас. — Не уверен, что ты хотел это говорить, но ты это сказал. Поделился кровью. Поделился сознанием.  
Регис кивнул.  
— И ты сказал, что ты убил его — уничтожил его сознание.  
Регис опять кивнул.  
— И оно должно было бы исчезнуть, — сказал Юстас. — Вот только не думаю, что вампиры частенько друг друга убивают, ты сам сказал, у вас это невероятная редкость. И уж точно не думаю, что все такие высокоразвитые, как ты, и носят с собой чертовы смартфоны. Такого раньше никогда не происходило, и никто не знает, как это может сработать. Между вами была связь, и с тобой было устройство, которое способно быть хранилищем сознания, ведь что такое разум, как не набор электрических импульсов?  
Регис кивнул снова.  
— И какая-то часть его электрических импульсов, — медленно сказал он, — очень сильно нас с Геральтом ненавидит.


	4. Chapter 4

Следующим утром Регис обнаружил, что его банковская карточка перестала работать. Это его огорчило, поскольку он, вообще-то, пытался купить себе пончик и кофе на завтрак. Когда Юстас ушел, Регис на всякий случай снова разъединил провода, и ночь он провел в блаженной эпохе свободы от электрификации и сопутствующей ей техноагрессии, а потому позавтракать дома ему не удалось.  
Здраво рассудив, что времени с этим разбираться у него нет, а есть ему и вовсе необязательно, Регис пожал плечами и, извинившись, ушел.  
Со всеми остальными странностями он это отчего-то не связал. Может, потому, что пластиковые карточки, хранящие на себе весь его капитал, все еще казались ему чем-то весьма фантасмагоричным и очень оторванным от реальности. Регис примерно представлял себе, как работают банки, представлял, как осуществляется связь между терминалом оплаты и главным сервером, и даже мог заказать себе посылку из Назаира с сайта, но в целый стройный ряд у него это в голове не выстраивалось — в основном, потому, что ему это все было глубоко неинтересно. Сегодня он изучит принцип работы каких-то пластиковых штук, а завтра они придумают, скажем, вживляемые под кожу чипы. Вот весело-то будет.  
— Я пытался связаться с медиумами, — сообщил ему Юстас с порога. Регис поднял голову от полуразложившегося мужчины, разложенного перед ним на столе. — Бог ты мой! Этим парнем даже гуля можно отпугнуть!  
— Это вот вряд ли, — заметил Регис. — Гули как раз находят данный аромат довольно приятным.  
— Мне казалось, у вампиров должно быть обоняние получше, чем у нас, — Юстас прикрыл лицо рукавом.  
— Я не дышу, — кратко объяснил Регис. — Что? Мне не нужно дышать, чтобы функционировать. Это атавизм и застарелая привычка.  
— Как ты тогда разговариваешь?  
— А вот для этого мне, к сожалению, все-таки приходится вдыхать воздух, — согласился Регис, совершенно не умеющий молчать, когда с ним разговаривают. — Так что избавь меня от необходимости поддерживать диалог и скажи, что там с медиумами.  
Юстас встал у открытой двери, судя по всему, решив, что страдать из них должен только тот, кто имеет возможность не пользоваться системой воздухообмена, натянул на нос ворот свитера и принялся неразборчиво рассказывать.  
Регис слушал и молчал.  
Строго говоря, ему запах разложившихся тканей не казался таким уж неприятным. Он не был точно уверен относительно эволюционного происхождения собственного вида — на Континент попала только небольшая группа не самых удачливых вампиров, и их культура довольно быстро угасла, хотя и оставалась несоизмеримо выше человеческой, но судя по всему, происходили они все — вампиры и низшие, и высшие — именно что от падальщиков. Хищников. Идеальных машин для убийства, не брезгующих ни свежим мясом, ни гниющей плотью. Конечно, приятным запах гниения ему не казался, как не казался бы приятным обычному человеку запах свежей крови, но он был терпимым. Регис попросту решил, что не слишком хочет об этом говорить — Юстас и так заметно нервничал после всех этих видовых откровений. В этом и проблема любых разумных видов — никто не против предоставить немного прав, продемонстрировать уважение и принятие тому, кто на них похож. Человечность — вот высший комплимент, который ты можешь услышать.  
Регис человеком не был. Он мог быть нравственным, альтруистичным, добропорядочным, он мог разделять некоторые чужие ценности, мог изображать и мимикрировать, но человеком он никогда не был и никогда не стал бы, и когда это вдруг вскрывалось, всем становилось не по себе. Всем очень и очень становилось не по себе от того, что рядом с ними стоит существо, идеально предназначенное для охоты на других разумных существ, существо, которое невозможно остановить, существо, которое руководствуется совершенно другими принципами и правилами, нежели ты, и все, что удерживает его на твоей стороне — какие-то собственные соображения, которых ты, может, никогда и не поймешь.  
Непредсказуемость очень пугает.  
— Вот, собственно, и все, — закончил Юстас. Регис собрался с мыслями. По всему выходило следующее: любой мало-мальски вменяемый спиритолог клал трубку, только заслышав о загадочном поведении техники. Те, кто был повежливее, предлагали проспаться или навестить врача. Собственно, ничего нового Регис и не узнал.  
— Может, — сказал Юстас, — Пора звонить знаменитому охотнику на чудовищ?  
— Мы уже поохотились, — сухо заметил Регис, отодвигая кишечник в сторону скальпелем. — Ух ты.  
— Что?  
— Кто-то продырявил ему спину… Хм, кажется, крюком.  
— Восхитительно, — проворчал Юстас. — А в чем дело? Он единственный из профессионалов, кто тебе поверит без долгих уговоров.  
Регис ничего не ответил. Для себя он обосновал это так: Геральт собирался взять отпуск, и нечего его беспокоить. На самом деле, обстояло все примерно так: у Региса не было настроения выслушивать, что Детлафф, сволочь, и после смерти не может перестать всех доставать, а когда у Региса не было на что-то настроения, он мог становиться абсолютно иррационально упрямым.  
— К тому же, это ему он пишет, — добавил Юстас. — Тебе не кажется, что это и его касается?  
— Либо иди сюда и помоги мне, — не очень дружелюбно сказал Регис, — либо, ради всего святого, просто оставь в покое эту тему. Я не собираюсь звонить человеку, который весело проводит время в Туссенте со своей любовницей, каждый раз, когда у меня возникает небольшая проблема.  
— Твоя небольшая проблема тебя практически из дома выселила и до нервного тика довела, — заметил Юстас, но дальше, к счастью, настаивать не стал.  
Как оказалось, необходимости в этом и не было. Геральт, как всегда, нашел его сам.  
Когда у Юстаса зазвонил телефон, Регис даже внимания не обратил. Голодный и от того несколько недовольный, он сидел, положив ноги на стол, и укоризненным взором рассматривал банковскую карту.  
— Э-э, — сказал Юстас в телефон. — Ладно. Привет. Регис, это, кажется, тебя.  
— Прошу прощения? — переспросил тот, растерявшись. Юстас сделал страшное лицо и смолчал, так что Регис взял телефон и испуганно поднес его к уху.  
— Какого хрена, Регис?! — рявкнул на него из динамика голос Геральта, и тут-то он понял, что совершенно ничего не понимает. Геральт орал. Регис слушал. Геральт орал.  
— Я не понимаю, о чем ты, — наконец, сказал Регис, морщась от боли в ухе. — Какие, к чертовой матери, члены?  
С любопытством следящий за ним Юстас отчего-то сдавленно фыркнул от смеха.  
— Я о том, — уже спокойно сказал Геральт, — что ты за каким-то хером прислал мне три коробки, прости уж за тавтологию, резиновых херов.  
— Это какой-то эвфемизм? — беспомощно спросил Регис.  
— Ты издеваешься?  
— Нет. Нет, я совсем не издеваюсь.  
— Сначала ты пишешь мне странные сообщения…  
— Это не я.  
— …потом ты присылаешь мне фаллоимитаторы…  
— Это уж тем более!  
— Да еще и со своей типичной последних дней приписочкой…  
— Какой приписочкой? — уточнил Регис, переживающий одно из самых необычных ощущений на своей памяти — впервые за всю свою жизнь он чувствовал, как по спине стекает холодный пот.  
— «Ты тот, кто не может быть спасен». Что это за юмор умственно отсталого пятиклассника?  
— Это сложно объяснить, — сказал Регис. — Но я ничего подобного не делал, клянусь.  
Воцарилось зловещее молчание.  
— Так, — медленно произнес Геральт. — Что там у тебя творится?  
Регис понятия не имел, что ему ответить, а потому было открыл рот, чтобы сказать: «Ничего» и сделать вид, что дух его умершего друга только что не потратил все его накопления на три коробки фаллоимитаторов для другого его друга, пока еще живого, но тут Юстас взял дело в свои руки. Он отобрал у остолбеневшего, а оттого почти не сопротивляющегося Региса телефон, и предусмотрительно отошел на несколько шагов в сторону.  
— Пиздец, — кратко охарактеризовал он. — Эмиеля преследует поехавший дух его мертвого приятеля, или как оно там. Он понятия не имеет, как с этим разобраться, и упорно отказывается от помощи, потому что он идиот.  
Регис попытался сказать что-нибудь в свое оправдание, но снова не нашелся со словами. Ситуация была до крайности нелепой и абсурдной, а оттого чудовищно неловкой.  
— Ладно, — донесся до него приглушенный голос Геральта, искаженный телефонной статикой и двумя метрами расстояния. — Буду завтра утром.  
И он оборвал связь, как всегда лояльный и безотказный, как кольт.

— Значит, — спросил Геральт, — он влияет исключительно на твою технику?  
— Я попросил Юстаса разрядить все электронные устройства перед тем, как ко мне зайти, — пожал плечами Регис. — Включить электричество сам он, кажется, не может. Пока.  
— Пока?  
— На то, чтобы научиться включать компьютер, ему понадобилось примерно двое суток. Полагаю, со временем будет становиться хуже. Детлафф… Довольно изобретателен.  
Геральт, к его чести, никак это не прокомментировал, хотя по нему было видно, что очень хотелось.  
Они сидели в кафе при аэропорте. Поначалу Регис со скучающим видом изучал стол, но затем Геральт, чуткий к окружающим, если ему хотелось, догадался, что последняя выходка Детлаффа лишила Региса всех финансов, и заказал ему завтрак.  
— Не стоило, — сказал голодный, но гордый Регис. — Пища для меня необходимой не является.  
— Туссентское княжество заплатило мне кучу денег, — заметил Геральт. — Учитывая твой вклад, ты заслужил как минимум половину.  
— За это мне деньги точно не нужны, — гораздо резче, чем следовало, сказал Регис.  
— И уж точно ты заслужил завтрак, — невозмутимо продолжил Геральт. — На тебе лица нет.  
Регис уныло подумал, что в последнее время ему это как-то слишком часто говорят. Он вновь не выспался, потому что в квартиру ему возвращаться не хотелось совершенно, а стулья в морге были удивительно неудобными для сна. Кроме того, всю ночь ему не давало покоя чувство глубокого стыда.  
Резиновые. Члены. Боже мой.  
Регис не знал, больше он стыдится того, что его мертвый друг такой болван, или того, что он оказался в подобной ситуации в целом.  
— Надо посмотреть на твою квартиру, — сказал Геральт голосом, не терпящим возражений.  
— И что ты сделаешь? — мрачно спросил Регис, все-таки берясь за вилку. — Прости, друг мой, но это немного не по твоей части. Это ни по чьей части в принципе. Тебе сюда вообще приезжать не стоило, это моя проблема, и…  
— Может, хватит? — попросил Геральт. — Помнится мне, мы уже вели этот диалог, правда, находились на прямо противоположных сторонах конфликта.  
Регис ничего не ответил, потому что Геральт, по сути, был прав.  
— В чем вообще дело? — продолжал тот. — У меня возникает ощущение, что ты ничего не хотел мне говорить, потому что в некотором роде наслаждаешься этим подобием квази-жизни.  
— Что?  
— То, что тебя очень расстраивает мысль, что Детлаффа мы должны нейтрализовать и упокоить второй раз. Что ты снова…  
— Завязывай, — приказал Регис. — Доедай и пошли.  
— Регис, — начал было Геральт чуть более мягким тоном, но ничего сказать не успел.  
— Завязывай.

— М-да, — только и сказал Геральт, когда они переступили порог квартиры. Регис склонился над уже изрядно измочаленными проводами и все-таки громко выругался, когда его ударило током. — Ты правда считаешь, что это все нормально и помощь тебе не требуется?  
Регис скрипнул зубами. Настроение у него было хуже некуда, и больше всего его беспокоило то, что Геральт, скорее всего, прав. Мысль о том, чтобы отправить Детлаффа туда, куда ему и полагалось, вызывала у Региса глубокое неприятие и ощущение вины.  
Но не то чтобы у них было множество других вариантов.  
— И что дальше? — поинтересовался он, когда свет наладить все-таки удалось.  
— Сядь и не мешай, — распорядился Геральт. Он извлек из кармана пальто какое-то сложное магическое устройство и принялся расхаживать туда-сюда, что-то фиксируя и записывая. Иногда он делал на полу или стенах отметки мелом. Регис понаблюдал за ним немного, в унынии послонялся по квартире, а затем опустился на диван перед разбитым телевизором. Довольно быстро Геральт так утомил его своим мельтешением, что Регис прикрыл глаза, а когда открыл их, то почему-то лежал на диване, по какой-то неясной причине укрытый пледом, которым он отродясь пользовался исключительно по эстетическим причинам, поскольку мерзнуть был неспособен, и вокруг было темно.  
Регис поморгал и сел, держась за ноющую голову, затем добрался до кухни. На фоне тускнеющего за окном вечернего неба четко вырисовывался темный силуэт Геральта.  
— Почему ты меня не разбудил? — хрипло спросил Регис, наливая себе воды.  
— Решил, что если ты отдохнешь, то станешь посговорчивее, — ответил Геральт, не поднимая головы от блокнота. Серые сумерки заставляли его близоруко щурить глаза. — С тобой, знаешь ли, иногда говорить хуже, чем с целой чародейской ложей.  
— Ага. А плед зачем?  
Геральт развел руками.  
— Ну, ты выглядел как-то одиноко, — только и сказал он. Регис размял затекшую шею.  
— Ладно. И что показало твое всестороннее исследование?  
— Ничего.  
— Прости?  
— Ничего. Никаких магических следов. Ничего тут нет, Регис.  
— Но ты же мне веришь? — на всякий случай переспросил он, сбитый с толку.  
— Разумеется, я тебе верю, — раздраженно сказал Геральт. — Я только говорю, что то, что здесь происходит, имеет под собой природу немагическую.  
— И ты с этим никогда не сталкивался, — подытожил несколько приунывший Регис.  
— Разумеется, я никогда не сталкивался с разумом высшего вампира, захватившего смартфон и заказывающего на мой адрес искусственные херы… Не делай такое лицо, Регис! Мне пришлось гораздо хуже тебя! Йеннифэр до сих пор шлет мне СМС!  
— Представляю.  
— Вовсе нет, — отрезал Геральт. — Эта женщина иногда зло во плоти. Она будет издеваться надо мной до конца жизни.  
— По крайней мере, до следующего четверга, — поддержал Регис.  
— До конца жизни, — упрямо повторил Геральт. — Формулу экзорцизма она мне до сих пор припоминает, а уже лет двадцать прошло.  
Регис решил, что ничего не хочет об этом знать, по крайней мере, сейчас.  
— Ладно, — посерьезнел Геральт. — Я много с чем не сталкивался в своей жизни, и ни разу мне это не помешало. Пойдем по старинке.  
— Ритуал экзорцизма?  
— Ритуал экзорцизма, — кивнул Геральт и щелкнул бензиновой зажигалкой.


	5. Chapter 5

Геральт лежал, откинувшись головой на спинку кресла. Регис лежал лицом в диван. Оба пребывали в состоянии крайнего упадка боевого духа.  
— Может, еще что-нибудь попробуем? Например, сжечь твою квартиру и махнуть в Ковир? — вяло спросил Геральт. Регис застонал. Попробовать они успели примерно пять разнообразных способов изгнания, и некоторые из них были крайне нелепыми и очень утомительными. В конце концов Геральт не выдержал и даже рискнул со своей секретной формулой экзорцизма, которая вызвала у Региса приступ неконтролируемого смеха, несмотря на все его старания сохранить серьезность, и Геральт какое-то время сокрушался, что теперь над ним будет измываться не только его любовница, но и его приятель, черт бы их всех побрал. Регису пришлось потратить некоторое время на уверения, что он уже обо всем забыл, но эффект постоянно портил нервный смех, которого он сдержать никак не мог.  
Мигал свет — как-то им нужно было выяснять успех предприятия. Лежащий на полу телевизор мрачно шипел помехами. Пожарную сигнализацию Регис в определенный момент попросту вырвал с мясом, чем несколько напугал не ожидавшего подобной вспышки ярости Геральта.  
В общем и целом, по прошествии семи часов никто из них уже не мог относиться к данному занятию с хоть сколько-нибудь приличествующим уважением, потому как все очень устали.  
Когда у Геральта зазвонил телефон, никто даже не отреагировал. Подобные мелочи, в целом, были им уже крайне безразличны.  
— Геральт, — сказал Регис примерно через семь минут, — пожалуйста, ответь на звонок, или, клянусь всем святым, что у меня есть, я выброшу его в окно.  
— Сам ответь, — сказал Геральт. — Это твой полтергейст.  
— Это твой телефон, — упорствовал тот.  
— Это твой лучший друг, — не сдавался Геральт.  
— Это… — Регис вздохнул и все-таки потянулся к телефону. — А. Это, вообще-то, твоя девушка.  
Настал черед Геральта издавать душераздирающие вздохи.  
— Дай сюда, — потребовал он и отобрал телефон. Регис пожал плечами и вернулся в изначальную позицию — лицом в диван. Попытался зашуметь кондиционер, и Регис в грубой манере приказал ему заткнуться.  
— Да, Йеннифэр. Нет. Слушай, хватит! Я же просил тебя прекра… Йеннифэр, это абсолютно не смешно, — доносился из кухни голос Геральта. — Слушай, тут творится какая-то полная херня, и твои бесконечные… — он сделал паузу. — Хм. И правда. Эй, Регис! Может, расскажем Йен?  
— Чародейки тут только не хватало, — проговорил Регис в подушку, но Геральт почему-то воспринял это как согласие. Он вернулся назад в гостиную, разместил телефон на столе и включил видеоконференцию. Из вежливости Регис повернул голову и посмотрел в иронически сощуренные глаза Йеннифэр.  
— О, это размытое пятно определенно вампирического происхождения, должно быть, наш даритель членов Эмиель Регис! — произнесла Йеннифэр.  
И Регис понял, что разговор у них выйдет тяжелым.  
— Здравствуйте, госпожа Йеннифэр, — выдавил он, решив, что раз камера телефона все равно неспособна передать его изображение без помех и артефактов, он может и не вставать. — Хочу отметить, что я тут был не причем.  
— А жаль, — протянула госпожа Йеннифэр. — Я подумала было, это что-то вроде традиционного подарка. Может, подумала я, в следующий раз будет что поинтереснее…  
— Йен, — простонал Геральт. Регис вернулся к своей прежней стратегии и спрятал лицо в подушку.  
— Может, анальные пробки?  
— Йен.  
— Клиторальный массажер?  
— Йеннифэр! — заорал взбешенный Геральт.  
— Ладно, ладно, — проворчала она. — Серьезно, уже пошутить нельзя. Все мужчины такие чувствительные, хотелось бы мне узнать. В чем вообще дело и почему квартира уважаемого Эмиеля Региса, совсем, как мы, к сожалению, установили, не склонного дарить клиторальные массажеры…  
— Йеннифэр, — яростно прошипел Геральт. Он похлопал несчастного Региса, который не знал, куда себя деть, по плечу. — Слушай, нам тут и так плохо, а Региса уже неделю терроризирует призрак его лучшего друга, так что можно без этого, а?  
— Какой интересный друг, — с удовольствием произнесла Йеннифэр. — С рези… Ладно, я поняла. Так в чем дело?  
И Геральт объяснил.  
Под конец рассказа Регис даже немного ожил и сел прямо, хотя продолжал хранить скорбное молчание. Геральт, кажется, не врал — эта женщина была злом во плоти.  
— Итак, — задумчиво произнесла Йеннифэр, — вы перепробовали все вам известные ритуалы экзорцизма, но ни к чему не пришли.  
— Так, — впервые за пятнадцать минут подал голос Регис.  
— Вообще-то, это ужасно интересно. Я возмущена тем, что вместо всестороннего исследования вы так вероломно и абсолютно антинаучно… — она вдруг замолчала, хотя никто ничего не сказал — словно могла увидеть выражение лица Региса, чего, конечно, произойти никак не могло. — Хорошо. Что еще вы пробовали?  
— Что еще мы могли пробовать? — недовольно спросил Геральт. — Ближе к сути, Йен.  
— Ближе к сути, — вздохнула она. — Поговорить, скажем, вы не пробовали? Нет? Геральт, это основы спиритуализма. Говорить, прежде чем изгонять. Тебе там мозги отшибло или ты просто хотел поиграть в священника?  
— Он же… Электрический, — проговорил Геральт.  
— Я старше тебя, — вздохнула Йеннифэр, — что, вообще-то, тяжело дающееся мне признание. Однако даже мне известно, что такое чат. Используй его, Геральт. Ну, что у тебя с лицом? И у твоего друга, надо полагать, хотя я его совсем не вижу.  
— Думаю, — мрачно сказал Регис, — мы в ужасе от перспективы пытаться наладить диалог с моим другом, которого я убил, затем случайно поместил в смартфон, и который, к тому же, рассылает ассортимент секс-шопа от моего имени. Я вот лично в ужасе.  
— Ассортимента там было негусто, — заметила Йеннифэр. — Если он ваш друг, то игнорировать его — значительно более ужасающая перспектива, хотя бы потому, что это отвратительно со всех точек зрения. Печально, что я единственная, кто это понимает. И кстати, когда будете говорить, передайте ему, что в следующий ра…  
Геральт торопливо отключил связь прежде, чем она закончила, за что Регис был ему немало благодарен.  
— Ладно, — сказал Геральт. — Давай поговорим с Детлаффом.

— Хорошо, — в третий раз повторил Регис.  
— Клавиатура, — очень терпеливо сказал Геральт. — Руки. Начинай.  
— Хорошо, — в четвертый раз повторил Регис.  
Геральт заскрипел зубами.  
— Регис, — еще более терпеливо сказал он, — я очень ценю тебя как друга и товарища. Честное слово. Но если ты сейчас же не прекратишь этот бардак, я ударю тебя. Честное слово.  
— Хоро… Кхм. Я понял.  
И Регис начал.  
«Детлафф», — напечатал он. На его плечо отчего-то легла рука Геральта и крепко сжалась, и Регис некоторое время пытался сообразить, в чем дело, пока до него не дошло, что пальцы у него дрожат так, что ему приходится прикладывать немалое усилие, чтобы попадать по клавишам. Он несколько раз глубоко вздохнул.  
— Я в порядке.  
— Разумеется.  
Когда он поднял взгляд на монитор, там было всего лишь одно слово:  
«Да».  
Регис замер, и Геральту пришлось потрясти его за плечо.  
«Мне очень жаль, — медленно напечатал Регис. — Мне очень жаль, что я подвел тебя. Мне очень жаль, что я ничего не смог сделать. Мне очень жаль, что ты мертв. Но, пожалуйста, хватит».  
«Нет».  
— Диалог не задался, — сказал Геральт через полминуты тупого молчания. — Регис…  
— Я в порядке, — резко ответил Регис. — Я в порядке, хватит, со мной все хорошо.  
Пальцы Геральта дрогнули, но руку с его плеча он не убрал.  
— Конечно, — успокаивающе сказал он. — Я ничего такого и не говорил.  
«В чем смысл всего этого, Детлафф? Серьезно? Я не хотел твоей смерти, но я не мог позволить тебе убить кого-то еще. Если ты до сих пор этого не понимаешь, если ты считаешь, что все сделал правильно, если ты действительно думаешь, что твоя месть стоила залитого кровью Боклера, то мне все тяжелее полагать, что я действительно сделал ошибку, и я...»  
Курсор дернулся.  
«Ты ничего не сделал», — сказал Детлафф.  
«В каком таком смысле?»  
«Я не мертв. Еще не мертв, еще не стал новорожденным, — сказал Детлафф. — Из-за тебя. Ты пытался убить меня. Ты пытался предать меня. Ты пытался уничтожить меня. Ты тот, кто не может быть спасен».  
Регис сидел молча и неподвижно.  
«Ты сделал это со мной, — продолжил Детлафф. — Весь мир пришел к концу. Теперь ты думаешь, я это оставлю?»  
Руки Региса потянулись к клавишам, но слова продолжали появляться сами собой.  
«Тут нет ничего. Пустота. Страх. Смерть. Ты это сделал. Я ничего не вижу. Я ничего не чувствую. Я ничего не ощущаю. Нет способа избавиться. До конца моей жизни, жизни, жизни, жизни, жизни, жиз…»  
«У тебя, — написал Детлафф, прервав поток из одного и того же повторяющегося слова, — есть вопросы?»  
Все это вместе производило впечатление настолько удручающее, что даже у Геральта по шее пробежали мурашки. Регис молчал и даже не шевелился.  
Геральту вдруг осточертело на все это смотреть; он выругался, оттеснил ошеломленного и от того не сопротивляющегося Региса от стола вместе со стулом.  
«Эй, Детлафф, — яростно выстучал он. — Оставь его в покое. Никто не просил тебя разрушать полгорода. Никто не просил тебя устраивать крупнейшую террористическую атаку. Никто не просил тебя пытаться убить девушку, которую мы с трудом вытащили, чтобы ты, паскуда, мог с ней поговорить, как ты, мать твою, обещал. И уж точно никто не просил тебя нападать на двух единственных существ, которые пытались тебе помочь, потому что в твоих мозгах там что-то переклинило. И кстати, знаешь, что? Регис оказал тебе огромную услугу, потому что он кое-что знал, и думаю, тебе бы тоже было бы неплохо об этом подумать. Я, может, и не способен навсегда упокоить кого-то из вашего рода, но поверь мне, Детлафф, просто поверь мне, я бы расчленил тебя на такое количество маленьких кусочков и разбросал бы тебя в настолько разных уголках земного шара, что тебя бы не собрали и вовек. Я бы с огромным удовольствием оставил тебя влачить твое жалкое, бессмысленное, ничтожное существование в абсолютном ничто, где ты мог бы упоенно переживать последние мгновения своей крайне болезненной смерти. За все, что ты сделал. Скажи спасибо, что Регис тебя от этого спас. Так что знаешь, что? Посиди и подумай над своим поведением, потому что я очень близок к тому, чтобы найти способ выполнить свою угрозу даже сейчас».  
Раздался звон стекла, когда сразу несколько лампочек ярко вспыхнули и взорвались. Захрипела изрядно потрепанная пожарная сигнализация. Пожарный щиток заискрился, но пробки отчего-то не выбило, лишь посыпались искры. Провода трещали, словно взбешенные змеи, снова зашипел телевизор, разъяренный гул многочисленных бытовых приборов, совершенно позабытых до этого даже самим Детлаффом, слился в один угрожающий белый шум.  
Геральт сдержано пнул стол и повернулся к безучастному Регису.  
— Знаешь, — сказал он, заставляя его встать, — пойдем-ка подышим свежим воздухом.  
Регис не сопротивлялся.


	6. Chapter 6

В парке было тихо, свежо и крайне малолюдно — скорее всего, по причине пяти часов утра. Также, что самое главное, рядом не было абсолютно ничего технического. Регис сосредоточенно рассматривал желтый кленовый лист, лежащий на асфальте, очень молчаливый, очень замкнутый и очень бледный.  
Геральт подавил вздох.  
Обычно это Регис занимался поддержанием боевого духа окружающих, и что с ним делать в таком состоянии, Геральт понятия не имел. Также он не имел понятия, что именно из всего случившегося так его расстроило — то, что Детлафф сказал, то, как он это сказал, или сам факт разговора в общем и целом. Может, идея была не такой уж и хорошей. Вполне вероятно, план нужно было поменять еще тогда, когда стало очевидно, что Регис переживает гораздо сильнее, чем пытается показать. Что ранит его это глубже, чем казалось бы.  
«Детлафф, — сказал несколько недель назад Регис, — гораздо эмоциональнее людей».  
Может быть, это относилось не только к Детлаффу — может, это вообще никогда к Детлаффу не относилось — просто Регис был старше, был спокойнее, был сдержаннее. Лучше держал себя в руках.  
Держал себя Регис в руках все еще превосходно, просто Геральт был бы рад, если бы он сделал что-нибудь еще — например, подал хоть какие признаки жизни.  
— Интересно, — вслух сказал Геральт по старой привычке, — он там не устроит пожар? Надо было отрубить электричество.  
— Что ж, — бесцветно заметил Регис, — тогда это будет самое бессмысленно нелепое непредумышленное убийство на моей совести.  
Геральт расценил это за неплохой знак. Он подумывал над тем, чтобы пошутить что-нибудь в ответ, но достаточно быстро решил, что для этого еще рановато.  
— Ты не виноват, — сказал Геральт. — Хватит. Единственный кто виноват — это Детлафф.  
— Прекрати.  
— Нет, даже не собираюсь. Детлафф совершил массовое убийство. Детлафф натравил на город кучу вампиров низших, собственной воли не имеющих и для людей в городах в целом безопасных, и вампиров стадии переходной, которые действовали не по своей воле и возможности отказаться не имели. Пострадали и люди, и они, хотя никто не должен был.  
— Хватит.  
— Детлафф пытался убить тебя, Регис. Думаешь, он бы остановился?  
— Да.  
— Ты то же самое говорил и про Сианну, — резко сказал Геральт. — И знаешь что? Он все-таки попытался это сделать.  
Регис заскрипел зубами с такой громкостью и с такой мерзкой тональностью, что у Геральта заныла челюсть.  
— Мы сделали все, чтобы его остановить. Он заставил тебя выбирать между ним и чужими многочисленными жизнями, и теперь ты чувствуешь себя виноватым за то, что выбрал спасти всех остальных?  
Геральт подумал, что сейчас Регис закричит. Он, к сожалению, не закричал.  
— Нет, — очень спокойно сказал он. — Конечно же, нет. За кого ты меня принимаешь? Я чувствую себя виноватым за то, что я провалился. Я должен был не допустить всего этого изначально, но я не смог. Был недостаточно убедительным. Может быть, недостаточно внимательным. Недостаточно настойчивым. И уж конечно, я чувствую себя виноватым за то, что я даже не способен нанести хоть сколько-нибудь вменяемый coup de grâce. Ты когда-нибудь пытался убить кого-нибудь, чтобы не допустить большего зла, чтобы принести покой и облегчение, и проваливался настолько фатально? Вот за что я чувствую вину, Геральт. То, что я убил существо, поставившее свою месть выше многочисленных жизней — дело десятое и к происходящему отношения мало имеющее. От этого я не откажусь, я сделал это один раз и сделал бы еще, поскольку иного выхода я не видел и не вижу.  
Настала очередь Геральта молчать.  
— И знаешь, — продолжил Регис, — это ложь. То, что ты сказал. Я бы убил его вне зависимости от того, что ты сделаешь. Оставил бы ты его в живых или нет, развеял бы ты его прах по ветру или нет, это никакого значения не имело. Я должен был с этим покончить, и я с этим покончил, никаких мыслей о спасении от большого и страшного ведьмака я при этом не имел.  
— Я знаю, — сказал Геральт, глядя на поднимающееся из-за стен домов солнце. — И вот еще: эта ложь не единственная. Потому что, видишь ли, я бы его убить не смог. Останови ты меня — и я бы оставил его в живых. Потому что я верю в тебя, Регис, что бы ты там не говорил и как бы ты там не убивался — и потому что, в конце концов, я не смог бы позволить чему-то причинить тебе такое страдание.  
Солнце поднялось еще немного выше, и за спину Геральта легла длинная тень. С Регисом, конечно же, ничего подобного не произошло.  
— Сдается мне, — сказал он, следя за медленным движением солнечных лучей, — есть в этом что-то абсурдное. Охотник на чудовищ, чудовище убить неспособный, и чудовище, которое от убийства себе подобного остановиться не смогло и не стало.  
— Ну да, — пожал плечами Геральт. — В общем, как обычно.

Когда солнце окончательно поднялось над крышами высоток, а парк заполонили целеустремленные культуристы, шумные дети и слоняющиеся без дела студенты, Регис поднялся на ноги.  
— Пойдем, — кратко сказал он.  
Геральт не стал ничего спрашивать, потому что сидеть на одном месте ему уже надоело, а предпочтений по поводу места своей дислокации он, в общем-то, не имел.  
— Хм, — сказал Геральт минут через пятнадцать. — Мы что это, серьезно идем в городской морг?  
Регис пожал плечами.  
— Мне всегда было интересно, — не сдавался Геральт, — вот ты патологоанатом…  
— Вообще-то, я судмедэксперт, — поправил его Регис. — Разница кажется незначительной, но она есть. Я не работаю при больнице, я диагностирую причину смерти людей, погибших вне медицинских учреждений. И, что важно, в отличие от патанатомов, я не имею никакого отношения к живым еще пациентам.  
— Ладно, — не стал спорить Геральт. Он был изрядно обрадован тем, что Регис в принципе начал отвечать. — Вот, предположим, к вам привозят мертвого, а опознать вы его не можете. И куда вы его деваете?  
— У нас есть трупохранилище, — сказал Регис. — Запах там очаровательный. Почти как дома. Хочешь посмотреть?  
— Я, Регис, иногда затрудняюсь определить, шутишь ты или нет.  
— Я тоже, — вздохнул Регис. — Но трупохранилище у нас и правда есть.  
Геральт решил поверить ему на слово, потому что морг и так встретил его запахом дезинфектора, формалина, тления и, самое ужасное, едким въевшимся запахом человеческих внутренностей. Вообразить, что творится в помещении, где хранят трупы, было сложно.  
— Регис? — окликнул их потрепанного вида рыжий мужчина, в котором Геральт после секундного раздумья опознал коллегу Региса, Юстаса, чей голос он слышал в телефоне чуть больше суток назад. — А, привет, гм, Геральт. Как ваше, — он взмахнул в воздухе руками, обрисовывая что-то неясное, но определенно грандиозное, — изгнание?  
— Отвратительно, — ответил Регис, опускаясь в кресло и складывая ноги на стол. — Мы провалились по всем фронтам и, кроме того, напоследок поругались с Детлаффом. Когда мы уходили, он, кажется, пытался взорвать паровой котел.  
Юстас некоторое время смотрел на Региса, словно надеялся услышать, что тот пошутил, однако Регис сохранял вид совершенно серьезный и абсолютно к окружающему безразличный. Тогда Юстас перевел растерянный взгляд на Геральта.  
— Это правда, — сказал тот, садясь на ближайший стул. — Но когда мы проходили мимо дома, вроде бы, никаких служб спасения не было, так что, видно, Детлафф свою миссию провалил. В том, чтобы взорвать котел, я имею в виду. Много чего остального он все же испортил.  
— Одним словом, — подытожил Регис, — я лично пока лучше посижу тут.  
— А, — сказал Юстас. — Ладно. Пиццу хотите?  
— Я хочу, — немедленно проголосовал Геральт.  
Так что, в общем-то, они заказали пиццу.

Раньше Геральт был знаком с подобными учреждениями исключительно по работе. Неисчислимое количество раз Геральту приходилось вторгаться в какой-нибудь очередной мортуарий и требовать, чтобы ему показали тело. Впервые Геральт сидел себе на стуле, ел пиццу и, вроде как, отдыхал. Как выяснилось, здесь было не так уж и плохо — тихо, никто не трогал, и телефоны, что важно, связь ловили с трудом. Люди, опять же, работали интересные. А что касается запаха — то ко всему со временем привыкаешь, к тому же, бывалого охотника на чудовищ смутить запахом каких-то там мертвецов затруднительно.  
Через полтора часа непринужденного разговора, в котором участвовали исключительно сам Геральт и Юстас, поскольку Регис привычкам последних дней не изменил и преимущественно с задумчивым видом изучал потолок, идиллия была разрушена очередным привезенным телом. Юстас отставил в сторону тарелку и отправился копаться в трупе. Геральт взял себе еще кусок пиццы.  
— Как интересно, — сказал Юстас. — И сколько же часов ты мертв, дружок?  
— Максимум два часа, — не открывая глаз, сказал Регис.  
— Ты его даже не видел.  
— Я могу обонять. Его кровь пахнет как кровь двухчасовой давности.  
— А вот края раны свидетельствуют об обратном, — заявил Юстас.  
— Быть того не может, — стоял на своем Регис. — А ну дай сюда.  
Ну вот примерно на этом месте он и ожил и стал хоть немного напоминать функционирующее существо, а не мраморный памятник имени самого себя. Юстас пожал плечами и коротко усмехнулся, пока Регис не видел, занятый изучением мертвого тела и непрестанным разглагольствованием. Геральт так же незаметно отсалютовал ему банкой пива.  
Будущее было туманным, но интригующим, как, впрочем, и всегда.  
Геральт закрыл глаза и устроил затылок на спинке стула, а когда он глаза открыл, то трупа уже не было, как и Юстаса, а Регис вытирал мокрые руки полотенцем. Выбравшись из-под собственного тяжелого пальто, которым его кто-то накрыл, Геральт потянулся и зевнул.  
— Собирайся, — сказал Регис, не поворачивая головы. — Полагаю, нам пора.  
— Куда?  
— У меня все еще есть квартира, и я все еще намерен продолжить ей пользоваться.  
— Ты уверен, что ты…  
— Геральт, — прервал его Регис, — я признателен тебе за заботу и благодарен за сочувствие. Правда. Но я не собираюсь ни от чего убегать. Есть шанс, что Детлафф немного успокоился, и я смогу поговорить с ним нормально. Если же нет… Что ж, полагаю, мы можем попробовать демонтировать все электронное, что есть в моей квартире, уничтожить, и посмотреть, что выйдет. Я уже пробовал ночевать здесь, и должен честно сказать, в моем возрасте предпочтительнее все же кровать, а не стул. Собирайся.  
— Omnea mea mecum porto, — заметил Геральт, натягивая пальто.  
— Выучил все-таки.


	7. Chapter 7

Пожара не случилось, хотя паленым все же слегка пахло. Регис недовольно потянул носом, поморщился, но ничего не сказал, только молча щелкнул выключателем, зажигая в коридоре свет. Геральт боялся, что Регис снова впадет в свой ступор, но следовало отдать должное — он был абсолютно спокоен, собран и уравновешен. Наверное, ему просто требовалось время, чтобы прийти в себя.  
— Ну что ж, — сказал Регис, — по крайней мере, стены целы.  
— Ага, — сказал Геральт, глядя на разгромленную квартиру, в довершении ко всему украшенную разнообразными ритуалистическими символами. — Стены-то да.  
Регис небрежно бросил куртку на диван, прошел к столу и склонился перед экраном. Затем он кивнул и принялся что-то печатать.  
— Ну, что там? — поинтересовался Геральт, тщательно убирая из голоса малейшие нотки беспокойства.  
— Он принес свои извинения, — ровно сказал Регис. — Включи, пожалуйста, чайник, если он еще работает.  
Чайник перегорел, так что Геральт набрал воды из-под крана в кастрюлю, поставил ее кипятиться и сел на стул, чтобы подождать, когда ему расскажут подробности. Появившийся на пороге Регис, однако, был об этом не в курсе, а потому молча принялся звенеть чашками, игнорируя любые заинтересованные взгляды.  
— Ну? — не выдержал Геральт. — И что ты собираешься делать?  
— Не знаю. Оставить я его так не могу, так что, вероятно, самым разумным будет все же попытаться найти способ упокоить его навсегда.  
Геральт безрезультатно поискал на невыразительном лице Региса какие-либо следы неуверенности, или там, раскаяния, или скорби.  
— Ты это серьезно?  
— А это звучит как-то особенно смешно? Потому что я даже и не планировал, и в таком случае, с подобными-то талантами я могу попробовать себя…  
— Регис.  
— …попробовать себя, скажем, на поприще стендап-комика…  
— Регис, серьезно.  
— …или там сценариста молодежных комедий…  
— Да прекрати ты паясничать! — вспылил Геральт.  
— Я просто не понимаю, чего ты от меня хочешь. Возникла проблема, и я пытаюсь решить, как ее устранить.  
— Двенадцать часов назад ты убивался по поводу того, как ничего не смог сделать, а теперь, когда Детлафф угомонился наконец, ты хладнокровно решаешь, как его убить?  
— Я, Геральт, могу убиваться сколько угодно, но я не понимаю, как и почему это должно отражаться на моих действиях. Я немного подраматизировал, пришел сам с собой к внутреннему согласию, и теперь следую здравому смыслу. Ты же требуешь от меня… Чего?  
Геральт обнаружил, что в очередной раз столкнулся с кардинальными расхождениями в терминологии, мировосприятии и душевных побуждениях в принципе, вызванными даже не тем, что Регис был вампиром, а тем, что Регис был Регисом. Он выругался, отодвинул его с дороги и решительно прошел к светящемуся в полумраке экрану компьютера, пролистал страницу вверх.  
«Посиди и подумай над своим поведением, потому что я очень близок к тому, чтобы найти способ выполнить свою угрозу даже сейчас».  
М-да, он действительно здорово тогда разозлился.  
Экран рябил — кажется, вспышка ярости Детлаффа повредила какие-то электронные матрицы.  
«НИКТО, — гласило первое сообщение Детлаффа, — НЕ СМЕЕТ». Что именно не смеет, оставалось неясным, поскольку он, кажется, несколько потерял контроль над собой, а потому часть экрана заполняли бессмысленные символы.  
«ВЕРНИСЬ», — это было первое осмысленное слово.  
«ВЕРНИСЬ, ВЕРНИСЬ, ВЕРНИСЬ, ВЕРНИСЬ, ВЕРНИСЬ», — Геральт листал бесконечные вереницы «вернись», чувствуя, как в нем пробуждается какое-то болезненное, раздражающее сочувствие, которое он немедленно попытался подавить.   
Затем кончились и они.  
«Пожалуйста?»  
«Я… подумал».  
«Мне… жаль».  
Пустая строка.  
«Я знаю», — а это, очевидно, было уже от Региса.  
«Я разберусь с этим».  
— Он страдает, — Геральт поднял голову на звук. Регис стоял, прислонившись плечом к дверному косяку и сложив руки на груди. — Ты же видишь. Ты что, действительно считаешь, что я оставлю его там?  
— Нет, — сказал Геральт. — Я считаю, что тебе, Регис, было бы неплохо начать наконец спрашивать остальных, что они, черт возьми, думают.  
— Я не…  
— Ты — очень даже да. Я знаю, ты полагаешь себя самым интеллектуально одаренным, и вполне вероятно, сильно ты не ошибаешься, но, Регис, разговоры. Разговоры помогают. Попробуй как-нибудь. Вот, смотри, я даже покажу тебе, как это делают нормальные личности.  
И он написал:  
«Детлафф, ты хотел бы уйти навсегда?»  
«У меня нет ничего, кроме существования».  
— Видишь, Регис? Разговор закрыт.

Регис сидел, подперев щеку рукой, и отстраненно смотрел в окно.  
— Мы сейчас со всем разберемся, — пообещал Геральт, что-то набирая в своем телефоне. Регис почувствовал раздражение.  
— Да? — поинтересовался он. — Каким же образом? Слушай, за последние несколько недель я постоянно оказывался в ситуациях крайне неприятных и утомительных что для моего физического, что для психического здоровья. Болезненных, я бы сказал. У меня нет ни малейшего представления, как со всем этим можно разобраться, и я очень устал. Я все это так подробно обрисовываю для того, чтобы сейчас, Геральт, когда я попрошу тебя выражаться более конкретно и с меньшим самодовольством, ты отнесся к этому со всем вниманием и исполнил мою просьбу с величайшим тщанием, потому что я, честное слово, больше не могу.  
Геральт оторвал удивленный взгляд от телефона.  
— Ого, — сказал он, сочувственно похлопав Региса по плечу. — Да ты действительно не в порядке.  
Регис издал исступленный вздох и опустил голову на сложенные руки, но когда Геральт ободряюще сжал пальцы на его плече, сопротивляться не стал.  
— Ладно, — сказал он. — Детлафф умирать не хочет. Ты его убивать не хочешь тем более. Я, может, и не его главный поклонник, но убивать я его не собирался еще неделю назад. Следовательно, мы этого делать не будем.  
— Ближе к сути, — глухо проговорил Регис в стол.  
— Охотно. Моя теория, Регис, заключается в том, что большая часть неприятностей Детлаффа связана с отсутствием соответствующих вычислительных мощностей. Попросту — его оцифрованный разум требует большей производительности, чем может предоставить твой, я тебе честно скажу, весьма допотопный компьютер, и уж тем более больше, чем смартфон. Или микроволновка. К тому же, тут определенно нужен вменяемый голосовой интерфейс и анализаторы…  
Регис поднял голову.  
— Ты предлагаешь его запихнуть в компьютер помощнее?  
— Я предлагаю собрать рабочую станцию, к которой он сможет с большим успехом адаптироваться. Станцию, подходящую для искусственного интеллекта и работы нейросети. На время. Ты живешь бесконечно долго, он бесконечно долго… Остается мертвым.  
— Рано или поздно вы изобретете нечто, симулирующее настоящее тело, — медленно сказал Регис. — Нечто, что позволит Детлаффу… Вновь стать достаточно живым.  
Геральт кивнул.  
— Таков рабочий план. Правда, я не уверен… Если Детлафф снова…  
— Снова что? Сианна после своего покушения на княжну мертва, а больше его ничего не интересовало. Детлафф вспыльчив, несдержан, но люди ему в основе своей неинтересны. Он преследовал исключительно тебя и меня — в основном меня, поскольку был зол. И я уж точно сомневаюсь, что он каким бы то ни было образом умудрится закрутить еще один разрушительный роман в таком-то состоянии, не говоря о том, что максимум, на что он теперь способен — это писать оскорбительные пасквили в блоге.  
Геральт пожал плечами.  
— Если ты так говоришь, — просто сказал он. — Готово.  
— Готово что?  
— Ну, деньги-то заплатить мне успели, — сказал Геральт. — Учитывая, что для этого мне пришлось убить Детлаффа, я решил, что будет справедливо потратить часть этой суммы на соответствующее оборудование. Готово.  
Регис открыл рот.  
— К тому же, — прервал его Геральт, — ты-то все потратил на резиновые фаллосы…  
— О боже, только не начинай снова.  
— Ты у нас теперь прямо херовый вкладчик…  
— Геральт, это ужасный каламбур.  
— Херовладелец?  
— Пожалуйста, перестань.  
Геральт потрепал его по спине.  
— С этим разберешься сам. Йен мне покоя не дает.  
— Улетаешь?  
— Рейс в Туссент через полтора часа, — он сделал паузу. — Не уверен, правда, что я надолго там задержусь.  
— Потому что ты все же жить без этого вот всего, — Регис выразительно обвел рукой разгромленную квартиру, — не можешь.  
— Может быть. А еще там климат слишком влажный. Волосы кудрявятся, знаешь.

Геральт закинул на плечо рюкзак, проверил, не забыл ли он наушники. Регис протянул ему руку для прощания, и Геральт крепко сжал его ладонь, свободной рукой на краткую секунду приобняв за плечи.  
— Ну, — сказал он, — бывай, Регис.  
— Удачи.  
У самой двери Геральт вдруг остановился.  
— М-м, кстати говоря, — сказал он, не поворачивая головы. — Когда с неделю назад я просил мне писать, я не имел в виду, что ты должен избегать меня и тщательно скрываться, чтобы никто не заподозрил, что у тебя проблемы. Я, в принципе, имел в виду нормальное такое, прости за выбранное слово, человеческое общение.  
— Я понял, — кратко сказал Регис. — Извини.  
— Я надеюсь. Так вот: «Пиши».  
И дверь за его спиной с щелчком закрылась. Регис остался один.  
Ну как.  
Почти.  
Он развернулся, медленно дошел до гостиной. Остановился, поднял с пола разбитый телевизор и оттащил его в угол, принялся собирать с пола осколки.  
— Пожалуйста, — сказал Регис, ни на что в особенности не глядя и ни к чему конкретному не обращаясь, — Если захочешь поговорить еще раз, попробуй, я не знаю, азбуку Морзе.  
Виновато пискнула микроволновка.  
— Деморализующий эффект будет меньшим.  
Регис сходил на кухню, чтобы намочить тряпку и заодно выкинуть перегоревший чайник, и принялся оттирать с пола меловые следы.  
— Ну, — сказал он, и на этот раз никто не отозвался, — вроде бы все и кончилось.  
За его спиной вставало солнце.  
Все вроде бы кончилось. Но что-то, впрочем, что-то несомненно начиналось — как это всегда ему и свойственно.


End file.
